There is described in that specification a brush, the brush having a body, bristles on the brush attached to the body, the body carrying a freely rotatable impeller, an eccentric weight on the impeller, and means for directing a flow of fluid onto the impeller so that on rotation of the impeller the brush body and bristles vibrate due to the eccentric mass on the impeller.
In this way the brush which may be circular, rectangular or any other shape does not have the bristles of the brush rotating, but the brush body merely vibrates due to the rotation of the impeller with the eccentric mass so that the driving force by the water on the impeller does not have to overcome the frictional resistance of rotation of the brush, but merely causes the brush body and bristles to vibrate.
It has now been found that the use and effectiveness of the brush is enhanced by the provision of a detergent dispenser.
Other systems are known for similar products which utilize fluid injection from the main stream of water, either by displacement of the fluid being dispensed, or by inducing the flow due to the action of a venturi so that the liquid is then drawn into the water stream. The disadvantages of these systems is that fluid to be dispensed is in direct contact with the water flow, and any backflow situation caused by a sudden reduction in pressure in the water supply line, or by an obstruction in the dispensing nozzle may cause the detergent to flow back into the main supply.
It is an object of this invention to provide a detergent dispenser which will overcome the above problem and which can provide a regulated flow of detergent into the water stream.